


Crazy About You

by OhhMyy



Series: Coming Back To Life. [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhhMyy/pseuds/OhhMyy
Summary: Just some jealous smut with a touch of plot. Apologetic filler chapter, can be read as a one-shot.





	Crazy About You

**Author's Note:**

> Apology for the bad update schedule poorly written smut-fic.
> 
> I might edit this at a later date but it can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> EDIT: Please, pretty please leave feedback. Cherries on top and everything.

They’re halfway through the park in the midday sun when Bucky feels a tug at the corner of his jumper. He turns already on alert, to see a small girl, roughly six or seven years old with the biggest eyes he’s ever seen on a child; wide and alert and deep chocolate brown. She looks nervous and Bucky glances around for potential threats whilst keeping her in his peripheral. Charlie smiles and crouches down, pulling him with her whilst they’re still attached at the hands.

“Hi Sweetheart, are you alright?” She asks, assuming the little girl is lost and Bucky chooses to ignore the flutter in his chest at the picture of them both. The little girl nods, shooting them a gap toothed grin. She keeps her eyes trained on Bucky and he raises a small (non-threatening he hopes, though perhaps a little forced) smile.

“Are you Mr Barnes?” He tries to hide the look of shock on his face and he thinks he must have been silent for a beat too long as Charlie answers in the affirmative. They see a woman, late 30’s Charlie guesses, running towards them with relief all over her face at having clocked the three of them.

“I’m sorry, she ran ahead” The woman says, slightly out of breath from chasing her presumed offspring. And she brings an arm to briefly wrap around the small girls shoulders, reassuring herself the child is safe before she offers them an apologetic smile.

“You’re my hero Mr Barnes!” She knows Bucky is uncomfortable, can read it in his face but the smile doesn’t move as he asks the girl her name. Something pings inside her chest as she watches them interact.

“Jenny” she answers. Her mother hands her a notepad and she takes it with one hand, thrusting it towards him, suddenly shy and nervous “Can I have an autograph?”  She asks, holding out the notebook, smiling wide when he takes it with his metal hand.

The little girl takes off her puffy winter coat to reveal a prosthetic arm and Charlie has to blink back tears almost immediately. She squeezes Bucky’s hand tight, reassuring him he’ll be fine, before reaching out a hand to gently squeeze the mother’s arm. She removes herself from the situation, standing a few feet away and watching proudly, she knows how much this means to him; to be recognised as a good man and not the monster people have seen.

 

She smiles warmly as he signs the little girls notepad.

She feels a body next to her, turning to see a tall man with piercing blue eyes.

“You waiting to get an autograph?” He asks, she moves herself a few inches away from him so she can turn to him, offering a friendly smile and a small laugh. He’s handsome, kind smile and gentle wrinkling at the edges of his eyes, laughter lines her mother would say.

“No, just watching” She offers him another smile, glancing over at Bucky who is crouched down talking to the now small gaggle of children she assumed have followed the little girl, her heart fills with pride. The man introduces himself, reaching a hand out to shake hers, she offers it along with her name.

“So aside from looking beautiful, what are you up to?” He enquires and she shakes her head in humour.

“Cheesy” She laughs, crossing her arms gently in front of her chest “Does it ever work?” she asks as the man smiles, he runs a hand nervously through his hair.

“Not as often as you’d think” He smirks “Charlie, could I get your number?”

“I’m sorry I’m-”

“She’s taken” Bucky voices from behind, bringing his arm around the back of her to rest on her hip. She wonders how much of the conversation he’s overheard. She winces slightly as the man’s expression changes; he’s not been rude or too upfront and the fact he now looks sheepish makes her a bit annoyed.

“Sorry man” He nods towards Bucky “Sorry” He nods towards Charlie. She smiles at him gently.

“No worries, it was nice to meet you” She feels Bucky’s hand tighten on her hip as the man turns on his heels, walking off in the direction that he came

“That was rude” She scolds, extracting herself from his grip.

“He was trying to get your number”

“Yes, but he didn’t know I’m dating you, he was just being nice”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“I was going to but I don’t start conversations with ‘Hi, I’m Charlie, I have a boyfriend’”

“Sorry, Doll” She can tell he only half means it. She raises an eyebrow, berating him before turning around to continue their walk. She moves a few steps before he’s at her side, hand coming around her hips again as they walk in tandem.  He rubs a thumb against the hem of her jeans in apology.

“You’re jealous” She teases, bumping his hip with hers playfully.

“’M not jealous” He mutters, moving away from her slightly like a stropping toddler.

“It’s adorable”

“I’m not adorable”

“I’m sorry; your big manly protectiveness is strong and fierce”

“You’re not funny” He grumbles, but there’s a smirk pulling at the side of his mouth. He moves his arm away from her to stuff his hands in his pockets. He schools his lips into a pout, eyebrows knitting together in a scowl.

“Excuse me, I’m hilarious”

“Well how do I know you don’t want to run off with some hot meathead?” The notion that he actually thinks that is so funny that she glosses over the fact he might actually be upset.

“You mean other than the fact I already have one?” she asks, rolling her eyes.

“Again, you’re not funny”

“Again, I am hilarious. Bucky are you serious?”

“No” He pauses, running a hand through his hair; universal sign that Bucky Barnes is uncomfortable “Just forget it”

“Hey, look at me” She grabs both his hands in hers, stopping them in the middle of the park “I can’t control other people, I can’t stop people talking to me but you really think I’d leave because some hot guy asks for my number?”

“No" He murmurs, voice low, trying to hide from the conversation like he wasn't the one to cause it. She pauses, tilting her head to the side to study his expression.

“Do you really think that little of me?” She asks, touch of hurt creeping into her tone.

“No”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t joke about this if it upsets you, I just think it’s silly that you don’t know how crazy I am about you”

“Crazy about me, Huh?”

“Well, I mean…I kind of have this thing for hot meatheads”

He snorts, bringing his hands to hook his fingers through her belt loops, tugging until she steps in closer to him.

“How do you not know how stunning you are?” She asks, pressing a tiny kiss against his collarbone, trying in vein to figure him out, this Adonis who doesn’t seem to know his own self-worth. She leans in close, hand resting on his chest as she whispers in his ear “How much you make me laugh, how much I like you, how much you turn me on, Christ, have you seen you?”

He turns his head to the side, nuzzling then kissing her jaw with a groan, squeezing her hips with his metal fingers. “Killing me, Doll, killing me”

“How about we go home and see if I can finish the job?”

-

He only has time to close the bedroom door and turn before she pushes him up against it. She presses her mouth to his hard, it takes him a second to get his bearings before pressing back, tongue slipping between her lips with a moan. He moves a hand down to her jeans again, fiddling with the zip but she removes herself, stepping away. He raises an eyebrow in question, an expression that’s wipes from his face as she kneels in front of him; deft fingers undoing belt and zipper. He watches her like a hawk, mouth slightly open, and tongue darting out to wet his lips.

His belt clacks loudly against the floor as his jeans slide to his ankles. She palms him through his boxers, fingers cupping underneath him; his head falls forward as a low, animalistic grunt escapes him. She pulls the fabric from him, cock springing free as she slowly, and teasingly moves the boxers down his legs till they join the denim on the floor.  She presses a tender kiss under his cock, just on his balls.

“Doll, you don’t have to”

His words die on his tongue as she wraps a hand around the base, taking the rest of him into her mouth without warning. He stutters over syllables, random ‘ah’s’ and ‘oh’s’ escaping as she sucks. He brings a hand up to hold her hair at the back, tightening his grip as she pulls back, swirling her tongue around the head before hollowing her cheeks as she sinks back down, tip of him hitting the back of her throat.

She flicks her eyes up to his and can barely see any green his eyes have blown so dark. She brings her other hand up to cup his balls, eyes never leaving his face. He stares into her eyes, dark and sultry as he watches his cock slide in and out of her mouth, if there was a sight that could make him come on the spot he’s sure that’d be the one.

“Fuck Doll” He growls, his metal hand clenches and unclenches at his side, banging against the door each time her lips meet her hand “You’re so fucking-ah” Tongue swirling, she notes, makes Bucky lose his words. He is gentle often; encouraging and kind even as he fucks her but _holy shit_ does he talk dirty when he’s flustered “Want to fuck you so bad”.

She pulls her mouth from him, keeping her hand wrapped around the base of his dick, squeezing firmly. He whines at the loss and she smirks at him, devilish.

“You sure?” She teases, placing a kiss on the tip of him again before pulling back “I could just keep my mouth on your dick”

He growls and she finds herself standing and spun round before she can even comprehend that she’s moved, back pressing against the apartment door, Bucky’s cock pressed against her hip bone as his leg finds its way between her thighs.

“I’m pretty sure. You’re wearing too many clothes” He groans, pulling at her jumper. It’s soon discarded, along with jeans and she puts it half down to lust and half down to super serum that he’s so fast she can’t get her bearings. He stands back, hard as rock dick the only hint that he’s impatient, to flick his tongue across his lip, admiring her in her lingerie. He reaches forward, gently pulling the black straps of her lace bra down, pushing the cups until her nipples are exposed, fabric pushing her breasts up. She moans, cold air and lust a heady sensation, and he uses the strength of his metal arm to rip the panties off her.

She grips his hips hard and pulls him to her, rewarding him with a searing kiss as he presses against her. She can feel the sticky wet of pre-come dotting along her hip as his body moves, strong hands gripping underneath her butt and around her thighs to lift her.  Her feet tangle behind his back, locking together as his pelvis slams against her. His cock trapped between her folds. She meets his eyes, revelling in the feral hunger she finds there.

He slams into her in one hard thrust and her head hits the door with an audible thud.

“You’re so fucking tight. Feel so good” He grunts, strong muscles keeping her in place as she clenches her muscles tight around him.

“Bed” she commands, proud that she managed to get the entire word out in a somewhat authoritative way. His hands grip her ass hard as he lifts her, cock sliding out, walking her over to the bed and letting her crawl away from him, throwing her bra blindly across the room. He goes to push her down into the mattress but she grabs his wrist tightly, stopping him before she pushes his shoulders down. He complies, laying back against the pillows as she moves to straddle him.

She sinks down with no mercy, taking him in with a loud moan as her hips meet his. She brings one hand to clutch at his chest, nails digging tiny crescents into his skin as his hands come up to hold her hips. She moves herself up, slamming back down as his breath falters.

“Just you” She groans, words times with thrusts “Only want you” both hands are on his chest now, palms hard against his pectoral muscles. “Mine” she snarls, enjoying the way his teeth sink into his lip. Her thrusts are hard, merciless and his eyes stay locked on hers, blown wide and dark, as she moves.

“Fuck Doll, Charlie, fuck yes, yours” He pants, thrusting his hips up into her as she comes back down, he uses his hands on her hips for leverage, fucking up into her and he’s pretty sure her hips will be bruised tomorrow; finger marks showing where he’s been. If she’s able to walk tomorrow she’ll thank her lucky stars, combined thrusts so hard she feels it in every inch of her body but it’s still not enough.

“Harder, harder please!” She moans, strangled yell as he complies, digging his fingers into her skin as he yanks her hips down as he thrusts upwards.

He’s completely gone, words gone in favour of heavy groans and hoarse half screams as his hips snap against hers.  She whimpers, high and long, almost protest of a noise that tells him she’s as lost as he is.

“I’m so cl-“ She stutters, hips losing their rhythm but not stopping their movement, he circles his hips now with each thrust, cock rubbing against her g-spot with every time their hips meet and she whimpers again.

“Come for me Doll” He persuades, own hips struggling to keep going as he feels the familiar tug at the base of his stomach. He thrusts up hard, keeping still buried deep as she circles her hips, clit catching against his pelvis as his cock moves inside her. He feels her clench around him as her thighs shudder around his hips, her head throws back in a silent scream as she comes, her eyes clench shut as the waves crash through her.

He starts to thrust gently to work her through it, bringing his hips back down onto the mattress before lifting them slowly. She crashes forward onto his chest, damp hair framing her face. He brings a hand up to card through it, rubbing her back in circles when he reaches the ends.  She lifts her head to kiss him, lips sipping gently, repeatedly, against his.

“Come for me” She whispers, breasts pressing against his chest, she stays tight against him as she starts to circle her hips, clenching the tired muscles around his cock. She feels his hand clench against her back as his hips thrust up hard again, spurting into her as he climaxes.

Neither of them move, breathing heavily against each other’s lips as the world comes back into focus, She leans her head down against the crook of his neck as his hand comes up to move damp hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. They lay in silence, broken only by faint breathing and ticking clocks and he thinks she’s dozed off before he hears her quiet words.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She whispers, breath fanning his damp skin. Post sex glow making her slur her words slightly as she heaves her body from his, curling herself up in the crook of his arm, head still resting against his chest.

“You can tell me anything Doll”

“Don’t let it go to your head or anything” She stretches, contented groan escaping her mouth as her body clicks and creaks “Sometimes you’re so perfect I don’t think you’re real”

His breath catches in his throat and tears sting the back of his eyes. He knows he can’t tell her in words how much he loves her, between the choking up and the fact she always knows what to say he’s not sure he could express it even if he had all the time in the world.

“Crazy about you, Charlie” He presses into her hair, repeating her words from earlier “Come on Doll, let’s get cleaned up”

He fucks her again in the shower, hard and fast against the tiled wall as she struggles to keep her balance; grunts echo off the linoleum room as the sun sets beyond white blinds. When they’re both towel dried and warm they move back to the bed, stripping the top duvet off and snuggling under the sheets. He makes love to her, slides himself inside her for the third time in the day as her legs wrap around his torso and takes his time, slow and gentle; thrusts mixed with sweet declarations and whispered promises. He’s pretty sure he’s going to hell, no way after the life he’s lead that it’ll be anywhere else but this, this here with her, this is heaven.


End file.
